googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Edwin Shade
Pronounciation You added links to voice clips pronouncing the number in some articles about numbers. Why is this necessary? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) For some time I had it in my mind to provide prnounciations for some of the more difiicult numbers on this Wikia, (just look at "Sbiis Sabalian's 'Gugoldagong–grinningoldagong series''''" '''for an example of some difficult names). There was a problem though, because when I tried to add a template like one would on Wikipedia that contains an audio clip I couldn't. Perhaps I am doing it wrong or do not know enough about audio clips, but in the meantime I had to resort to links. I feel the links are needed because I have no idea how to pronounce some of the numbers on this site, and so I decided to pronounce the more difficult words in the way I felt they should be pronounced, that way others who feel like myself wouldn't have to worry about how to pronounce a name like gaspgolda-dusuheptexigong. For the time being I'll stop these pronounciations until you respond to this comment, but it really would help others I think. Edwin Shade (talk) 20:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and also there is a video that was uploaded to the Wikia by myself about GTA which is unrelated to large numbers. I uploaded that on accident because when I was looking for a a video that could serve as a useful tutorial for Veblen functions I thought that if I selected an unrelated video and changed the name I could upload a video on YouTube, but it didn't work out like that. Edwin Shade (talk) 21:29, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Your recent comment Hi. I have just removed your comment on the My number is larger than yours blog post. As a community we have decided to ban such counting games, so that we now remove all new counting blogs and new comments on existing blogs, so please refrain from contributing under such posts in the future. Take care. LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:53, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Numbers with radical 10 Don't add "powers of 10" numbers to category "Numbers with radical 10" and also "Numbers with Radical 10". Read the category page carefully before you add an article to a category. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 09:49, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Don't add number to category "Numbers with Radical 10" if it's a power of 10. There are too many numbers that's power of 10 on this wiki. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 14:52, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Whoops, I started adding many "Numbers with radical 10" categories this morning, sorry for that. You see, I don't check my new messages so I didn't know you had told me not to do this. You may revert whatever edits of mine you want to. Edwin Shade (talk) 14:59, October 20, 2017 (UTC) What's up with all the uploads? Only today you have uploaded over 100 pictures of photos showing numbers above 1000 in various places. What is the purpose of all of these images? LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:12, October 24, 2017 (UTC) For a blog post I'm planning, about a number I created called "The Googol number", (or alternatively, "Missing No."). It is the smallest number such that when typed into the search bar of Googol images returns ''no search ''results with that number in the picture. As you've noticed, I've been uploading these pictures to the Wiki a bit each day because if I made the blog post now and uploaded all the pictures I could, it would look like I'm spamming. If you want, I could upload less pictures a day. Edwin Shade (talk) 22:33, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :I really don't see why it is necessary for one to upload all the pictures to the wiki for this purpose. But if you really think you have to do that, I would appreciate if you have limited the number of daily uploads. LittlePeng9 (talk) 15:05, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Your testing is getting out of hand. It appears that in your blog post User blog:Edwin Shade/Just Practice, That's All, you add a bunch of periods and removes them one by one. This causes a lot of edits to be shown on the wiki activity and recent changes and clogs those pages. Please stop that. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:20, December 1, 2017 (UTC) About The Videos I Uploaded To anyone whom might be wondering why I recently uploaded so many videos, it was to crowd out some inappropiate ones left by Superman37891, and to ensure that a user visiting this site for the first time would not think such videos regularly are posted here. Edwin Shade (talk) 05:55, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :That's a less-than-ideal solution. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:03, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Offtopic - Your profile picture Why are there photos of people like Ikosarakt1, me, Lil Peng and Cloudy ? Just asking. Unknown95387 (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'm just having fun, they're parody images which resemble the real profile pictures very closely, yet are different. For LittlePeng9's photo I just searched up "badly drawn penguin", for Ikosarakt's I choose a geometric object, for Cloudy176 I found a web comic with the same characters as the ones in his profile picture, (Mimi and Eunice), and for yours I just searched up Mr.Orange. I find it funny, but I'll probably change it very soon with something original. Edwin Shade (talk) 19:26, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I thought that the parody photo of LittlePeng was drawn by you. Unknown95387 (talk) 21:29, December 19, 2017 (UTC)